


Just Tonight

by ClarasTeaCup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Marauders' Era, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Songfic, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarasTeaCup/pseuds/ClarasTeaCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hated each other, with a passion. Every day they insulted, made fun of each others work and got in detention.<br/>But every night they'd met in the common room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Another repost of a fanfic of mine from fanfiction.net.  
> An edited version of the fic I have written in 2011.

They hated each other, with a passion that no one could explain where it came from.  
Every day they screamed insults across the common room. In class they made fun of each others work and got in detention.  
In detention they screamed and fought, once again. But every night around 1 a.m. they'd meet in the Gryffindor common room, at first glaring, then insulting and then they would jump at each other.  
He would pull her down on the armchair next to the fireplace and she would start unbuttoning his shirt.

Loud moans would echo through the room when he kissed her neck. A quick, simple silence spell cast around them and they didn't have worry about their classmates overhearing their moans and screams.  
She cursed him fortaking so long to undo her bra, while he'd complain about her looking so sexy that he had almost jumped her in class.  
The cloths would be fast spread on the floor. They embraced the warmth of their bodies. She purred like a cat, while he moaned in her ear sending shivers down her spine.  
Her fingernails dug into his back, leaving tiny red marks on his skin, as his hands rested on her breasts.

She would stay with him until he fell asleep and then carefully escape from his strong arms around her and sneak back into her dorm room.  
Both would pretend that the past night, and other ones before, never happened and would fight again until their next night together.  
It was their unspoken agreement, they would spend the night together to satisfy their needs, but the rest of the day hating each other.  
No talking, no romantic, no mentioning about their nights, just sex.

But today everything was different.  
It had been a Hogsmead weekend and the Hogwarts students strolled through the village, enjoying the cool winter air as Death Eaters, Lord Voldemorts followers, attacked them. The older students fought while the younger, inexperienced ones hid in the shops. Students were killed with the killing curse, without being able to defend themselves.

One of the victims was her best friend, she saw how a death eater fired the curse straight in her back. She had screamed her friends name, to warn her, but it had been to late, she sunk down to the ground. With hot tears tripping down her face she settled to sprint to the dead body, but someone grabbed her from behind, put his hand on her mouth to stop her from screaming and dragged her carefully into the nearest shop.

As she turned around she met his grey eyes. He had several cuts and bruises on his handsome face, he showed no emotions, his eyes bored into hers, silently asking her if she was hurt. She shook her head, and his face lost some tension.  
He signed her to stay here, hidden. For the first time in her life she listened to him and stayed where she was.  
She crawled behind the fallen shop counter, pulled her knees to her chest and covered her ears with her hands to blend out the battle sounds.

She stayed there for what it felt like hours, numb to feel anything at all. She thought that he might had forgotten about her, but she had promised him to stay here, so she stayed until he would get her.  
Just as she thought she would spent the night in the shop he came back. He looked exhausted and he was covered with more cuts, dirt and blood.  
In his eyes she could see that he was relieved that she had listened to him. He helped her up and together they crossed the village to the path that lead up to the castle.  
She was horrified to see so many familair faces of her class mates dead bodies in the mudd around her.

He held her face in his hands, his touch was soft, she jumped a little in surprise, she was used that they were hard and forceful.  
He looked her deep in the eyes, then moved his hands on her shoulder guiding her around the bodies up to the castle.  
Hogwarts was in chaos, the headmaster had turned the great hall into a gathering place for the wounded and the school nurse plus several helpers of St.-Mungos Hospital hurried from one patient to another. He left her at the door to find the headmaster, to tell him more about the battle.

By now the night had arrived around Hogwarts and the first and seconds years, so as the few healthy students returned to their common rooms.  
She was still in shock so he guided her to sit down in the armchair. He sighed deep and left her alone to clean the blood off himself.  
As the hot water run down his bruised skin he thought about the afternoon. He saw how her friend got killed, he had known the girls had been very close.  
He had been worried about her, he as afraid that she would do something stupid, but he was glad that he was able to bring her into a somewhat safe place.  
He realized that he couldn't fight knowing she was out there about to get killed.

He had been surprised when she hadn't talked back at him when he told her to stay, she had trusted him. She had been under shock, she wasn't in the condition to fight rationally.

As he returned to the common room she still sat in the same spot where he left her. He took a quick look around, they were alone.  
He wasn't sure what to do, he never handled a person who was in shock, but he also didn't want to leave her in the great hall with the other wounded students.  
He once heard her saying that she hated spending time in the hospital wing, because the smell reminded her of death, he had asked his best friend, afterwards, if he knew something about it and he told him that her little brother had died because of cancer.

 _Here we are and I can think from all the pills you made_   
_Start the car and take me home_  
_Here we are and you're too drunk to hear a word I say_  
_Start the car and take me home_

Slowly he went over and sat beside her. He stroked her dirty blonde hair , as he felt her relax underneath his touch.  
His other hand grabbed hers and squeezed it lightly.  
He wanted to make her understand that he would be there for her, no matter what. She understood his message and looked him in the eyes. All she could find was honesty and love. A warmth floated through her guts and lit the fire in her eyes.

 _Just tonight I will stay_   
_And we'll throw it all away_  
_When the light hits your eyes_  
_It's telling me I'm right_  
_And if I, I am through_  
_It's all because of you_  
_Just tonight_

With his lips he covered a trail of kisses from her throat to her right ear. Her eyes closed in joy. He carefully lowered her in a lying position and moved himself on the top of her.  
His lips connected with hers and their tongues played around each other. The passion between them built. His hand slipped beneath her shirt, feeling her soft skin underneath his finger tips.  
Her hands played with his thick black hair while keeping his head on her level.

 _Here I am and I can't seem to see straight_   
_But I'm too numb to feel right now_  
_And here I am watching the clock that's ticking away my time_  
_I'm too numb to feel right now_

It was wrong to take advantage of her when she wasn't herself, he hesitated, giving her the option to stop right there, but she shook her head and kissed him again. So he slowly pulled her shirt off her tiny body. With his tongue he caressed her stomach, she giggled as he moved over her sensitive parts.  
Her fingers grabbed his shirt and pulled his white shirt over his head, which exposed his tanned muscles. Teasing, he let his hands wander to her inner thighs, stroking over them as moan in pleasure.

 _Just tonight I will stay_   
_And we'll throw it all away_  
_When the light hits your eyes_  
_It's telling me I'm right_  
_And if I, I am through_  
_It's all because of you_  
_Just tonight_  
_Just tonight_

She liked how he made her feel beautiful, sexy and wanted. She had never felt like this with any of her her past relationships, only with him.  
No, both of them couldn't keep boyfriends or girlfriends, in the end they always found themselves craving for more.  
He knew that he needed her in his life, for him it didn't matter if they were friends, enemies or lovers, he just knew that without her he wouldn't be the same.

 _Do you understand who I am_   
_Do you wanna know_  
_Can you really see through me now_  
_I am about to go_

After the both of them reached their satisfaction she stayed in his hot and strong embrace like every other night they spend together. Something was different and they both could feel it. Something had changed between them today.  
They turned to face each other, their eyes met. Looking deep in her chocolate brown eyes he swore he could look right into her soul, and he was sure he could spend an eternity here with her in his arms.

 _But just tonight I won't leave_   
_I'll lie and you'll believe_  
_Just tonight I will see_  
_It's all because of me_

He waited for her to leave, but she made no sign to get up. She knew that he expected her to leave, but just tonight she wanted to stay and fall asleep in his arms, feel save and forget about the world that took so many of innocent lifes today, just tonight they would forget about their rules and be together.

 _Just tonight I will stay_   
_And we'll throw it all away_  
_When the light hits your eyes_  
_It's telling me I'm right_  
_And if I, I am through_  
_It's all because of you_  
_Just tonight_

She lay her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist to show him that she would stay.  
Their eyes met again, she could not deny that she was surprised as she saw the warmth of his eyes. They reminded quiet, but she could read in his eyes that he wanted her to stay just as much.  
He leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss on her head, she closed her eyes in comfort and dozed off to sleep.  
He could feel her hot breath on his shoulder, he pulled the blanket underneath his legs and tugged it over them and thought of the last months; every argument they had and every night they spend together.

 **_I_** _t's all because of you_   
_Just tonight_  
_It's all because of you_  
_Just tonight_

That was the moment he realized he was in love with her, he had wanted her far away, save from the battle, he had brought her into the common room instead of leaving her in the great hall with the wounded students, he would have died to protect her.

 _It's all because of you_   
_Just tonight_  
_It's all because of you_  
_Just tonight_

But he never told her that.

 _It's all because of you_   
_Just tonight_

They had woken up around breakfast time, from the loud voices and gasps around them. They lay still in the same position as last night.  
She blinked, for a second confused where the hell she was, until she saw him next to her and everything rushed back to her.  
She let out a quick yelp and sat up in shock, not knowing how she could have been so reckless. She quickly wrapped the blanket around her, picked her cloths from the ground and run with a scarlet red face into the girls dorm.

He had been lucky that his best friend had tossed him another blanket quickly enough, before his manhood had been exposed to the whole Gryffindor common room. He had been surprised by her reaction, she had been the one who wanted to stay in his arms. She had been aware what would happen in the morning.

The whole day she tried to avoid him, successfully. She knew this thing, whatever it was, between them had to end right there. That night, he was sitting in the armchair waiting for her, but she never showed up. The following days he saw her not once, if he haven't known better he would have thought she never existed.  
After not seeing her the fith day he asked his friends at breakfast, they told him that she was visiting her sick mother in Bristol.

Before his muscles could relax, the headmaster brusted into the great hall and silenced the students:  
  
"I am very sorry that I have to inform you such horrible news in the morning, but you all deserve to know. Last night Aurors of the Ministry of Magic found the dead body of Marlene McKinnon and her family in their house in Bristol. Her whole family was killed in an attack of Lord Voldemort. Due to this circumstance there will be no classes today."

From this day on his own personal hell started. Sirius Black was a broken man.


End file.
